A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a unitary plastic drum for shipping and storing various materials, and more specifically to a plastic drum for liquid materials, which drum has a sloping top with a sump formed about the drum open holes so that all the liquid can be removed out efficiently.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic drums are used frequently to ship and store various materials. These types of drums are preferred over metal drums because they are simpler and cheaper to make, easier to handle, and weigh less. Frequently, plastic drums are used to ship liquid materials used in agriculture, or the chemical industry which are highly concentrated and therefore, must be diluted. Since these liquids are very expensive, it is important that all the contents of the drum be removed before the drum is discarded or returned, to eliminate waste. Frequently, a plastic drum is emptied by turning it upside down. However, until now plastic drums were shaped so that it was impossible to empty their contents 100%.
Hence, there is a great need in the art for a plastic drum which could be emptied efficiently or by turning it upside down.